HalfLife
by IrethAnwarunya
Summary: What will happen when the unicorn decides that she can no longer live with the pain of regret? Please read & review! (Rating may change later)
1. Regrets

_A/N: This story is set a few years after the unicorn has returned to her forest and life has returned to normal. But, what will happen when the unicorn decides that she can no longer live with pain of regret? I've named this story HALF-LIFE after a Duncan Sheik song from the WHAT A GIRL WANTS soundtrack. I'd include the lyrics of that song in this story, but I'm no good at songfics. You can find the lyrics anywhere on the internet __if you're really interested in reading them. Hope you enjoy this story. Please read & review! It would be greatly appreciated. Also, I own nothing to do with Peter S. Beagle's The Last Unicorn, but characters that might show up later will be mine. IrethAnwarunya_

_**Half-Life**_

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

The years had been kind to her; how many years, she could not say. What were years to a unicorn?

Her forest had recovered from her absence and the animals in her care had returned to her gentle protection. None of them ever mentioned what had happened or what she had done, but they knew unicorns were in the world again. They were certain she had changed and they saw that regret haunted her eyes. She was allowed her solitude, which she used to ponder what had become of Molly and Schmendrick. Then, as was expected, thoughts of Lir would flood her mind. She was certain that, were she able, she could cry enough silver tears to overflow the pond at the edge of her forest.

This day, however, was different. The unicorn decided that she could no longer live with the regret. It had finally grown strong enough to break her heart.

She was going to return to Lir.

She would become mortal again.

What did it matter if she grew old and died? Unicorns were in the world again. She was no longer the last.

So, for the second and last time, as the first traces of gold and orange weaved their way through the remaining stars in the dark blue sky, the unicorn left her forest. This time, to find the rest of her heart instead of the rest of her kind. She was forsaking immortality for love.

But first, she had to find Schmendrick.


	2. The Magician

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed this story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope the following chapters are as satisfactory as the first. Enjoy and please, keep up the reviews. - IrethAnwarunya_

**Chapter 2: The Magician**

Schmendrick's sleep was troubled. He tossed and turned in his blankets as he lay on the cold ground, trying to get as close to the fire as possible without burning himself. Some time around dawn, the magician gave up his fitful rest and, trying not to disturb Molly, he forced his stiff body off of the earth and set about making himself a pot of coffee.

It was then that he saw her, hidden amongst the shadows in the thicket at the edge of the road. He stood perfectly still, his breathing momentarily ceased, so not to startle her. Schmendrick's eyes narrowed as he tried to determine if this unicorn was the same unicorn he had freed from Mommy Fortuna, the same unicorn that had helped him become a true magician. She then turned her head ever so slightly and Schmendrick saw pain in her eyes. He placed his coffeepot back to warm in the fire and quietly made his way over to her.

"My lady," he said with a grandiose bow and the removal of his conical hat.

"Hello magician," she greeted him in the same glorious, honey-like voice he had not heard in many years.

A moment of silence passed between the old friends and Schmendrick finally asked what he had been longing to ask her: "Why have you left your forest?"

The unicorn lowered her neck for a moment, seeming almost ashamed, then raised her head again in the same regal manner Schmendrick was accustomed to seeing.

"I want you to change me back. I want to be mortal again. You have the power now. You are a _true_ magician," she said.

Schmendrick stood in awe. _"Why would she want to give up immortality?"_ he wondered. Then, he knew.

Love.

It seemed a little extreme, but Schmendrick glanced at Molly slumbering peacefully, her soft features illuminated by the flickering flames, and he understood. He would give up immortality for her.

The magician returned his gaze back to the magnificent mythical beast before him, but before he could speak, he heard a gasp from behind him. Glancing back toward the campsite, he saw Molly rising from the hard earth.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a strained voice, hardly more than a whisper.

"I am here now," the unicorn replied.

"So you are," Molly retorted and wrapped her arms around the unicorn's elongated white neck.

"So Schmendrick, are you going to change her back?" Molly inquired of her lover.

Schmendrick's breath caught in his throat. "What? How did you know why she had come back?"

"Oh, dear Schmendrick," she said, her voice full of loving pity, "wasn't it obvious to you the moment you saw her?"

"Well... no...but" he stammered and Molly and the unicorn laughed. After a sigh and a long pause, Schmendrick regain his composure and put his thoughts in order.

"Molly and I were on our way to Hagsgate for our yearly visit with Lir. Walk with us for now and when we reach the edge of the kingdom if you still have your mind set, then I'll do what I can to change you back," Schmendrick told her. He meant this as a sort of compromise, but he spoke with a hint of steel in his voice that left no room for argument. He would not do anything that deviated from his plan until the moment came for change. The unicorn knew this and knowing how to pick her battles, she agreed.

"Very well. Let us return to Lir's kingdom," said the magician.


	3. Walking Man's Road Again

**Chapter 3: Walking Man's Road... Again**

"Tell me Molly, how long have I been away?" the unicorn asked as Molly and Schmendrick rode alongside her on their plain brown steeds.

"Nearly eight years my lady," Molly replied.

The unicorn mulled this over in her mind, also contemplating how to ask her next question.

Molly knew what she wanted to ask. The unicorn had once been the mortal Lady Amalthea and some part of her was mortal still. Women understand each other and Molly understood the part of the unicorn that still thought and felt like a woman.

"Lir hasn't found anyone," Molly told her and she saw the silver star in her eye illuminate for the first time since her arrival. "He seems happy again," Molly continued, "Lonely, but happy."

"Molly," the unicorn spoke after a few moments of silence, "do you think Lir will still love me?"

"I do, my lady," Molly assured her, "I really do."

* * *

Lir wrapped his billowing cloak tighter around his body. He placed his arms on the cool stone of the turret and then sighed a melancholy sigh as he stared at the reflection of the shimmering moon on the glistening sea. The Bull was asleep now. The normally tempestuous waves adorned with a necklace of fiery red foam were now the tranquil blue of the midnight sky that housed the glittering stars above him. Each time he looked at the sea, he thought of that epic battle between the Red Bull and the unicorn and he could not escape the torment of the memory that his beloved Amalthea brought him.

"_No!"_ he admonished himself in the vaults of his mind. _"Amalthea doesn't exist anymore." _Amalthea had forsaken their love and chosen immortality. She might have loved him while she was human, but she was no longer human. She was a unicorn and a unicorn she would always remain. Amalthea would remain a unicorn until the sun no longer rose in the eastern sky, until the sea didn't touch the sand, and until someone could separate lonely tears from drops of silver rain.

Lir quietly returned to the royal chamber of the newly reconstructed castle and after removing his blood-red cloak, he slid through the shadows and then stood in the moonlight filtered through the curtains that hung in from the large window. He could hear no sound but the quiet rhythm of her breathing. Lir knelt beside the large feathery bed and took hold of the beautiful hand adorned with the large diamond that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Lir?" Ariana stirred and opened her jade green eyes, searching the darkness for his face.

"I'm here darling. There's nothing to worry about," he whispered in a soothing tone.

"Was there something you wanted, dearest?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Just to tell you that I love you. That's all I've got to tell you. That's all I've got to say," he replied as he gently kissed her lips and smoothed her silky brown locks.

"I love you too," said Ariana, "Now come get in bed with me,"

Obediently, Lir climbed between the satin sheets and drew her close to his body.

"What were you doing?" she inquired.

"Looking at the sea. The sea is comforting," he answered.

"You have me for your comforting now,"

"That I do," he retorted with a smile.

"Now, go back to sleep darling. Tomorrow Schmendrick and Molly will be here and we can get on with the wedding," Lir said and then he drifted off into the land of dreams; a land of dreams haunted by a beautiful snowy haired maiden and the unicorns of her world.

_A/N: Hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. - IrethAnwarunya_


	4. The Lady Amalthea Returns

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I didn't expect such a positive feedback on this story. I'm also surprised that so many people like THE LAST UNICORN. Where I'm from, hardly anyone had ever heard of it. Once again, thanks to everyone. Your responses are greatly appreciated. - IrethAnwarunya _

**Chapter 4: The Lady Amalthea Returns**

"Are you absolutely sure?" Schmendrick asked the unicorn for what she guessed was the fifteenth time that day. For the fifteenth time, the unicorn's reply was "Yes."

As the golden sun was dropping below the horizon, Schmendrick and Molly veered off the road and began to make camp. They were only a few miles away from Lir's castle, but Schmendrick insisted they stay outdoors one more night.

"Lir will know we've arrived soon enough, so let's get this over with," Schmendrick grumbled, "We'll stay out here once more to let you become accustomed to your new self."

The unicorn rose from her spot near the fire and Molly moved beside Schmendrick, out of the way of his impending magic. Schmendrick took in a huge breath and raised his arms high into the air.

"Are you _absolutely_ certain you want this? There's no guarantee that I'll be able to change you back," he questioned again, dropping his arms.

"I am sure magician. I can no longer bear this regret. I must become a mortal again and face Lir. I can no longer live without love," the unicorn replied.

"Very well," Schmendrick said with a resigned sigh.

He then raised his arms for the second time and began to chant words in a strange tongue that neither Molly nor the unicorn had ever heard. Suddenly, a searing, incandescent aura of myriad colors surrounded the unicorn and she began to wither under its intensity. The blazing lights flamed up against the blowing wind and they punctuated the darkness and the air seemed to smoke and sizzle as if it were alive. Molly watched as the dreadful fireworks proceeded and noticed how the image of a unicorn seemed superimposed with the figure of a beautiful young woman. 

Then, the unicorn faded away in a cloud of silver mist, vanishing with the innumerable colored aura and simultaneously, the magician and young woman slumped to the ground exhausted.

"There," Schmendrick said weakly, his voice barely above a whisper, "it is finished." As the last syllable rolled off his tongue, the magician slipped into unconsciousness and Molly gently placed his head on the soft earth. Quickly, she ran toward the naked young woman lying before her and covered her with a blanket. The flawless elegance had not changed in the eight years she had returned to her natural form as a unicorn and the familiar pinkish starburst in the middle of her forehead was again more of an embellishment of her beauty than a deformity. Molly lowered her eyes and inclined her head by way of a bow.

"My lady," spoke Molly.

The Lady Amalthea slowly brought her hand to her forehead and felt the absence of her radiant horn. She then traced her hand slowly through her wintry hair and moved it along all of the hills and valleys of her figure as she acquainted herself with her new shape. The Lady Amalthea was no longer a unicorn, but her exquisite blue-violet eyes still harbored the same pain and regret and suddenly, they welled up with silver tears that quickly escaped and flowed freely down her cheeks that were made pale by the moonlight.

"Molly, what have I done?" she demanded through her tears. "What have I done?"

_PS. Sorry that the chapters have been short. I've been writing them when I get bored during my British Literature classes. Really! How much does one really have to know about THE CANTERBURY TALES? Anyway, I promise that I'll try to make them longer in the future. Any ideas about what should happen? I'm all for input. Thanks again! - IrethAnwarunya_


	5. Grief and Sorrow

**Chapter 5: Grief and Sorrow**

"Lir!" Ariana called out from the turret. A moment later, his Majesty walked out onto the turret from the adjoining room.

"What's wrong dearest?" he asked as he slid an arm around her waist.

"What's that down there?" she questioned and pointed to the blaze of lights amongst the trees. "They were really bright a minute ago but now they're fading away. What could it be?"

"It's just Schmendrick," he replied with a smile, "He's probably just showing off. There's nothing to worry about." Lir pulled Ariana tighter to him to shield her from the biting wind.

"Come on darling," he said after giving her a comforting kiss, "Let's get everything ready for our guests."

* * *

Molly held the Lady Amalthea through the night until her tears subsided.

"Oh, Molly," she said, "How could I have done that to Lir?"

Molly gently ran her hand over Amalthea's back. "He understood milady. He knew what you had to do,"

Amalthea was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I have been such a bother. For eight years I've wanted nothing more than to be able to cry, hoping that hot tears would purge the grief and sorrow from my soul. When I became a mortal again, all of the regret I've been feeling suddenly magnified and I couldn't bear the pain any longer,"

Molly nodded her head, pretending to understand, but she couldn't quite fathom how one body could harbor that much pain without going mad.

"Thank you for your comfort," Amalthea said, "Go and tend to Schmendrick now. I had no idea how much effort was involved in what he had to do. I am truly sorry for that."

"Oh, he'll be fine in the morning," Molly told her, "he just needs to rest. Besides, if I baby him now, it will only spoil him."

Amalthea laughed a mirthless chuckle and slid beneath her blankets, craving sleep as she had never done before.

"_Tomorrow I'll see Lir again. He'll forgive me and everything will be okay,"_ Amalthea thought to herself and then faded into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_"Tomorrow I'll see Schmendrick and Molly again, and then Ariana and I can finally be married," _Lir thought and he blew out the candle at his bedside. He then pulled Ariana next to him and fell into his eager dreams of happy endings with his bride.


	6. Untimely Meetings

**Chapter 6: Untimely Meeting**

_A/N: In this chapter I kind of borrowed something from David Eddings. I used his holiday Erastide in this section. I wanted to include some Christmas-like celebration, but couldn't think of a name that sounded okay. Enjoy! _

The dawn came early, too early in Schmendrick's opinion. He still felt the aftermath of the effort it had taken to change the unicorn into Lady Amalthea. He hadn't done anything that hard in a very long time. Sure, it had seemed easy before he became a true magician, but he had called upon Magic to do whatever it wanted. That was only spontaneous sorcery, second rate magic, anyone could do that. He tossed and turned in his blankets for a few more moments until he finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep.

"Here you are my Lady," Schmendrick heard Molly say. "Put these on."

Molly handed Amalthea one of her plain brown peasant dresses along with Schmendrick's hooded cloak. Amalthea changed into her garb and quickly pulled Schmendrick's cloak around her. "Was it this cold the last time we were here?" she asked.

"We came at a different time of year when you were here last," Schmendrick replied and the trio began the last part of their journey.

With every passing moment, Amalthea found her nerves were winding tighter than the strings of a lute. Her slender body quivered and the surface of her pale, silken skin began to tingle. She retreated deeper into the blue hooded cloak and pulled it tighter around her. Despite the biting cold, she walked erect and poised while Schmendrick and Molly huddled close together, bent by the wind as they led their horses along the winding road.

Soon, they topped the last hill and Lir's new castle stood regally before them. As they progressed into the valley, a group of people came marching out of the citadel, but Amalthea, deep in thought, failed to notice from under the thick hood.

"Molly," Amalthea spoke, "do you have any water?"

Schmendrick and Molly stopped their horses. "It's in my pack. Hold on a moment," she replied.

Molly and Amalthea had just began rummaging through the packs piled onto Molly's roan mare when a voice called out, "Schmendrick! It took you long enough to get here!"

"What's the hurry? Erastide is still nearly a week away," Schmendrick yelled into the tempestuous gale.

Amalthea was too busy trying to quench her thirst and keep her nerves calm, but Molly recognized the voice on the wind and she was suddenly apprehensive as to what would happen once his Majesty saw Amalthea.

"There are other things more important than Erastide afoot my old friend," Lir said. An impromptu feeling of warmth overcame Amalthea as she identified the voice conversing with her companions.

"This is Ariana," Lir told them and taking the hand of the beautiful raven-haired girl at this side he announced, "she and I are getting married on Erastide."

Amalthea gasped and a sob escaped her constricted throat as she experienced the pain of heartbreak. Lir heard the noise and dismounted from his noble grey steed. "Who have you brought with you?" he questioned and moved his way past the duo and their horses.

Amalthea whirled around and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Don't be afraid of me miss," he said to her back in a quiet, placating tone. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and she quickly drew the hood up more around her face. Gently but firmly, Lir slowly turned her body toward him. She pushed her head back into the hood as far as it would go, but he still pressed on, taking hold of the rough woolen fabric. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told her soothingly and slowly began bringing down the hood. Amalthea knew that any hope of impeding him was lost, so she lowered her hands.

He saw the pale white hair on her head glistening in the sunlight as the cloth dropped onto her shoulders. Suddenly, Lir was looking into a pair of violet-blue eyes that he had not seen in eight years; eyes that were brimming with longing and silvery tears.

"Hello Lir," Amalthea spoke, her warm voice strained with unexpressed emotion.

No one but Amalthea saw the myriad emotions swirling in his sky blue eyes. No one else saw the pain. No one but Amalthea saw the red flare of anger.


	7. To the Castle

**Chapter 7: To the Castle**

"Damn you Schmendrick!" Lir shouted above the wind. "Damn you!"

With an abrupt movement, he remounted, kicked his heels into the flanks of his steed, and sped toward his castle. Ariana had a bewildered look upon her face and all could see her desire to go after Lir, but remembering her duty as hostess, she led the three wind-tossed travelers toward her home. Ariana was quiet, but her mind was reeling as she pondered what had caused Lir so much distress when he had seen his oldest friends. As she thought, she knew it had something to do with the beautiful woman that had accompanied them.

Amalthea saw the dagger-like look that emanated from Ariana's agate hard green eyes. Were she still a unicorn, Amalthea would not have understood jealousy, but since she was a human, she felt its fire burning in her and she tasted the bitterness it left on her soft pink lips. She did not like this new emotion stirring inside her, but she knew that its passion would her give her strength to overcome.

Ariana led her guests through the beautiful stone fortress and set about finding one of her ladies-in-waiting to show Schmendrick and Molly to their quarters and find a room for their tag-along.

"This is Serana," Ariana said of the demure blonde next to her, "she'll make sure you get settled. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see what's become of Lir." With that, she retreated down a long corridor and the sound of a heavy wooden door being closed echoed behind her.

Serana had the trio follow her down another corridor and into a large room filled with gorgeous tapestries and decorations. "I'll see about preparing a room for you milady," Serana said to Amalthea, "I'll have it ready for you after dinner. Feel free to explore the castle if you wish. Dinner will be served in just a few hours and his Majesty prefers his guests to dress."

"Dress?" Amalthea repeated after Serana had left, "Lir never cared about that before."

"Lir took a comment I made seriously," Schmendrick told her with a chuckle. "I once said to Haggard that he was missing out on all of the joys of the court: the balls, the feasts, the hunts. Once Haggard was gone, Lir decided he would see what he had been missing."

Amalthea nodded her understanding and after peering around the ornately decorated room, she strode over to the extremely tall window and let her gaze wander over the grey-blue sea.

_A/N: I hope that everyone has enjoyed these new chapters. Please, I would love to hear your thoughts and criticisms on this story. I just want to make sure that you all are enjoying HALF-LIFE and that you are pleased with where the story is going. So, as I have said before, any reviews are greatly appreciated. Namarie - IrethAnwarunya_


	8. Dinner

**Chapter 8: Dinner**

Schmendrick walked down the corridor to the dining room with a beautiful woman on each arm. Molly was to his right in a frock of midnight blue matching the color of his own wizarding robes, while the Lady Amalthea pensively glided on his left in gown of the palest lavender given to her by one of Ariana's maids. As they reached the large wooden doors of the feasting hall, the chamberlain at the threshold announced Schmendrick and Molly to the court and after inquiring her name, he announced Amalthea.

Ariana glanced at Lir when her name was announced and she saw the shift in his body language happen instantly. He had been slumped in his kingly chair, a melancholy expression on his handsome face, but when her name was mentioned his eyes softened as they searched for her face but then quickly hardened as he straightened in his seat.

"Schmendrick, how do your rooms suit Molly and yourself?" Lir asked politely as the trio sat at the table.

"They're lovely Lir," Molly answered for him. "You've done a wonderful job rebuilding the castle."

An awkward silence descended over the room and it was Ariana that broke the quiet.

"Lady Amalthea, how is it that you are acquainted with Schmendrick and Molly?"

"Schmendrick was my savior once many years ago," was the reply. "He has been my rescuer uncountable times ever since." As she said these words, she looked at Lir and saw faint amusement peering through the anger in his troubled blue orbs.

Tension hovered over his Majesty and the royal guests like a fog that seemed so tangible that Molly thought that she could reach out and snatch it from the air. Her eyes darted from Lir to Amalthea and then to Ariana.

"Have you been placed in a suitable room yet Lady Amalthea?" Ariana asked, taking a sip of blood red wine from the delicate crystal goblet in front of her.

"Not yet milady. Your maid Serana assured me that she would have one ready for me by the time we had finished dining," Amalthea told the fiancé of the man she loved.

"Put her in my father's room, well the remake of my father's room," Lir said, his eyes locked on Amalthea's, "I'm sure that the Lady Amalthea would find it fitting."

"But Lir, you've always reserved that room for visiting royalty and dignitaries," Ariana objected, glaring at Amalthea. She was beautiful, there was no disputing that, but certainly she could not be that important. "Perhaps she would be more comfortable in one that's a little less elegant. We wouldn't want her overwhelmed."

"Lady Amalthea is of more importance than you could imagine Ariana," Lir chided her, knowing her thoughts, "Her origins go back farther than anyone could trace. If a man spent his entire life trying to unravel the enigma of Amalthea's heritage, he still wouldn't even touch the edges of it. She'll be very comfortable in the suites."

Ariana's head lowered in defeat. Lir had known what she was trying to do and he had evaded her. The rest of the dinner was filled with long, silent pauses broken only by Ariana's feeble attempts at conversation. What she couldn't see was the other conversation passing through the eyes of her husband-to-be and his cherished friends. Entire thoughts passed between Schmendrick and Lir with occasional admonishing glares from Molly. Lir never dared to look at Amalthea during these times for he knew that if he allowed himself the indulgence of staring into her penetrating eyes he would be trapped forever with no hope of escaping her unwitting spell.

_A/N: Please, please, please!!!! Someone review this story and let me know what you think! I live for reviews and I haven't gotten one in so long. - IrethAnwarunya_


	9. Torment Above

**Chapter 9: Torment Above**

_A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank a few people. Firstly, to Mythers. I love ya babe & don't worry. You'll get your movie back soon, I promise. You know where I live & you know that it's in good hands. Also, to Lady Oloriel and SilverclawRose. I thank you both for your encouragement. It means more to me than I can say, really. And last but not least, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep the review coming. Hope you enjoy this next chapter of _Half-Life. _– IrethAnwarunya_

Once the feasting was over, his Majesty and his bride-to-be rose from the ornate dining table and bid their guests goodnight. "Serana will show you to your room now Lady Amalthea. She also pointed out to me that you carried no luggage with you in your packs and therefore have no clothing. So she took the liberty of finding you something to wear until you can have some suitable dresses made in the morning," Ariana said and she felt envy course through her body as Amalthea bowed in the most graceful way she had ever seen.

"Thank you milady. You are too kind." With an incline of her head by way of bowing, Ariana retreated into an open doorway.

"Are you coming to bed now Lir?" she asked from the threshold.

"I'll be along in a moment dear," he answered and with two long strides, he was standing before her, kissing her gently on the lips. "You go on to bed and I'll be there shortly."

The heavy mahogany door quietly closed behind the future queen and Lir approached Amalthea.

"I hope that you find your rooms suitable milady," he said coldly and stiffly bowed to her. "Molly, is it all right if I steal Schmendrick from you for a little while? There are things I need to discuss with my old friend about the impending wedding." Without waiting for a reply, Lir placed his hand on Schmendrick's shoulder and firmly led him to one of the conference rooms scattered throughout the castle.

Hot tears formed in Amalthea's eyes as she thought of Lir's coldness and cruelty.

_"Surely he must be curious as to why I have returned, but he treats me as if I were no more than a common courtier that he may order around to do his bidding," _she thought to herself and brushing away Molly's gentle comforting hand on her shoulder, she followed Serana to her suite.

"Wait here just a moment milady. I'll go in and light the lanterns for you," Serana said when they stopped outside a closed door. Serana entered and Amalthea saw the flickering of candlelight grow brighter once the lamps were fully illuminated. "I've placed a couple of gowns in the wardrobe for you and I've also laid out a chemise for you to sleep in and there's a dressing robe for you as well," the petite girl told her. "Sleep well my lady," and with a bow, Serana excused herself and withdrew to her own quarters.

Amalthea stepped onto the thick cream carpets and quietly made her way into the suite. She stared in awe at the ornate décor around her but managed to change into the silken white chemise that she found laying on the large bed before her. Amalthea slipped beneath the velvety linens and suddenly she gasped when she saw the beautiful mural painted on the high ceiling overhead. She saw the most exquisite depictions of unicorns she had ever seen.

Amalthea was amazed at how accurate they were. They did not look like a simple white mare at all. Their magnificence, their grace, and their elegance stunned her. Her breath caught in her throat as memories of her eons as a unicorn came rushing into her mind. Guilt of her unprotected friends in her dying forest washed over her as tears came into her eyes. When she had recovered from her momentary shock, Amalthea could no longer stare at the torment above, these horrid beasts before her, these horrible creatures she had once been apart of.

Quickly, she threw on the silken blue robe that lay across the arm of the plump upholstered chair at her bedside and padded silently on bare feet down the cold stone corridors of Lir's castle and onto the rough sandy beach below.


	10. The Sea

**Chapter 10: The Sea**

"How dare you bring her back now!" Lir shouted at Schmendrick. "I begged, I pleaded with you for the longest time to bring her back to me and you refused. Why would you bring her back _now_?!"

"There was no way I could bring her back to you! I didn't know where to find her. Lady Amalthea sought me out," Schmendrick shouted back.

"Why would she do that after all this time?" Lir demanded as he threw himself into his chair like a petulant child.

"Because she could no longer live with regret. She is the only unicorn to ever know love and to ever know regret. It took its toll on her and she could no longer bear it. Would you have wished me to turn away and allow her to die of a broken heart?" Schmendrick asked.

Lir contemplated the question and he could not answer. He had finally learned to live without her and she had suddenly breezed back into his life the same way she had breezed out of it eight years earlier. Part of him wished she had stayed in her forest and lived her immortal life in that far away place, but the other half of him rejoiced in her return. Whether by his sorcerer's sight or just his intuition, Schmendrick knew what Lir seemed to be feeling at the moment. Schmendrick knew the internal angst Lir was suffering through as the two halves of his mind warred for control of his heart. Schmendrick could not see which half would win though, for they were so equally matched. Another thing apparent to Schmendrick was the fact that if _he_ knew what Lir was feeling then it wouldn't be long before _Ariana_ knew what Lir was feeling.

"Your father once said that his secrets guarded themselves. Can yours do the same?" Schmendrick inquired, breaking Lir's pensive concentration.

"What?"

"The day that we arrived so many years ago begging to become your father's servants, he told us that his secrets guarded themselves. I was just wondering if yours could do the same,"

"What secrets?" Lir questioned.

"You still love Amalthea, though you do not want to admit it. Can you hide that from both Amalthea and Ariana? Can you resign yourself to keeping your commitment to your fiancé, or can you find the courage you acquired for Amalthea's sake so long ago and be courageous for her again?"

Lir pondered the magician's words and Schmendrick quietly slipped out of the room. His Majesty grabbed his flaxen locks between both of his hands and gave an outraged cry before he rose from his seat and grabbed the crystal carafe on the sideboard near the window and poured himself the strongest drink he had. As he began to pour himself a second glass, Lir noticed the movements of the sea.

On most nights at this time, the Bull had quieted down and the sea became calm once more. But tonight was unlike any night Lir had ever seen before. He had never seen such a squall arise so quickly and the rust colored foam adorning the wave tops suddenly flared and glowed to an intense scarlet light that Lir was sure rivaled the fires of Hell.

When the glow blazed again, Lir saw Amalthea for the first time. He stared unbelievingly as she continued to walk toward the water. A sudden fear gripped his heart and he ran through the hallways of his castle with amazing speed and was by Amalthea's side in an instant.

"Amalthea!" he cried as she stepped into the water. _"She's giving herself to the Bull,"_ he thought as he watched her wade up past her ankles. He grabbed her arm just as a huge wave crested. Startled, she fought against him and they both went under the tempestuous surf. Once they had emerged from the water, Amalthea walked farther out into the ocean and an incandescent light of myriad colors surrounded her. The sea began to calm and the water began to resume a more natural color. After a moment, the brilliant aura encompassing Amalthea subsided and the sea became as tranquil of the waters of a pond, undisturbed and glittering in the silvery moonlight.

"What did you think you were doing?" Lir demanded of her as he coughed the salty water out of his lungs.

"Whatever do you mean my lord?" Amalthea inquired with a quizzical look on her face.

"Were you giving yourself over to the Bull or were just simply just trying to drown yourself?"

"My lord, I had no intention of ending my life. The Bull was sulking over his loss to me so many years ago and that was the cause of the crimson waves. I was merely letting him know that I was here and his tantrums have been in vain because he cannot escape no matter how he tries," she explained.

Silently, they walked back upon the dry sand and Lir struggled with what to say.

"_Your father's secrets guarded themselves. Can yours do the same?" _

Schmendrick's words echoed through the vaults of his mind and Lir damned himself for having listened to that inept enchanter. But, as Lir stared on, the water on Amalthea's skin shimmered in the moonlight and gave her a soft luminosity that was both fantastical and becoming. He had struggled to be stronger without her and now suddenly, alone in her magnificent presence, Lir felt like a bumbling fool again.

"Might I be the last to congratulate you on your impending marriage your Majesty?" Amalthea asked with a regal bow.

"Don't do that," Lir admonished Amalthea, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her out of her curtsy.

"Why shouldn't I congratulate you?" she inquired, her violet-blue eyes full of pain.

"Because you don't mean it," he snapped.

"That's not the real reason is it?" Amalthea pursued.

Lir looked at her shivering in the cool breeze wafting off the foamy waves; her milky skin exposed as her soaked blue robe fluttered in the wind. The sodden cream colored gown clung tightly to the peaks and valleys of her body and Lir felt his face flush warm in the cool dimness of the night.

"No it's not," he answered. Emotion gripped the words in Lir's throat and he had problems forcing them from the tightening grasp, but he managed to say, "I can take everyone's felicitations but yours."

Amalthea stared at him, her large eyes imploring him to explain and without any prompting he forged on.

"I can't stand to see you cowering before me like a common subject. You're too good for that," he lied glibly, averting her penetrating gaze but he faltered when he saw the piercing gleam radiating from her mesmerizing stare. Lir didn't know how, but he felt a connection when their eyes met, and he realized she knew. Subterfuge was worthless. Once more, he began to speak, but this time, the dryness in his mouth kept him from saying everything he wanted to say. Instead, he lamely answered, "Let's get you inside before you catch your death of cold."

_"You idiot!" _Lir silently berated himself, "_You fool. Why is it so hard to tell her that you're not in love with her anymore? That's all you have to tell her. That's all you've got to say."_

Quietly, his Majesty walked his waterlogged guest through the silent corridors of his elegant castle, past the ornamental wreaths and vividly colored ribbons festively placed for the Erastide celebrations.

Amalthea knew that Lir was struggling with himself and the matters of his heart, but she was unsure whether he would choose her or the dark, lovely Ariana. Her heart began to pound with this nervous energy.

"Goodnight my lady. I hope that you find your suite conducive to a restful sleep," he said stiffly and retreated down the hallway to his own chambers.

* * *

Ariana did not know what had kept Lir from her side, but she felt that it had something to do with the mysterious Lady Amalthea. She heard him enter quietly and she heard the heavy sound of clothing dropping to the floor. A moment later, he joined her in the luxurious feather bed and Ariana flinched when his chilly, bare arm wrapped around her waist.

Neither half of the couple knew that the other lay awake that night thinking about the same woman.

* * *

Schmendrick and Molly had watched the exchange between Amalthea and Lir and they too slept somewhat stressfully that evening, for they knew that both hearts longed for the same passionate love they had shared eight years earlier. They also knew that while both hearts longed for the other, both were incredibly stubborn and it was going to take an enormous amount of effort to bring them together again. The magician and his love both drifted to sleep with a half-baked scheme forming in their slumber filled minds.

* * *

Of all of the members of the circle of friends, Amalthea was the only one who managed to sleep. But, her sleep was mixed blessing of sorts; it was a reprieve from the exhaustion she felt after racking sobs and tears had come over her, but it was also an excruciating experience, for just as eight years earlier, her dreams were a haunting thing and she longed for someone to drive them away.


	11. The 'Truth'

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this story. I've been terribly busy in addition to having writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I've included several quotes and lines from both the book and the movie in this chapter. See if you can catch them. Please review! I live for reviews, especially on this story. This story is more personal to me for some reason & reviews of it send my heart soaring. Enjoy! - IrethAnwarunya_

**Chapter 11: The "Truth"**

Following an extremely awkward breakfast the next morning, the sleep deprived Ariana employed the court musicians to entertain the magician and the ladies while she requested a private audience with her fiancé.

"What's wrong Lir?" she asked as soon as Lir had closed the heavy mahogany door of the royal apartments.

"What do you mean dearest?" he replied, a confused and bewildered look on his face.

"You've been acting so strangely ever since your friends arrived here yesterday morning. What's causing you to behave in such a way?"

"It's only the excitement of Erastide and the wedding. That's all my darling," he said, his eyes never betraying him. However, Ariana knew better. Her womanly intuition caused her to pursue the matter more fully.

"Then why does the Lady Amalthea cause you so much stress? Ever since you recognized her on the road, you've barely been civil with her. It's obvious that you have some sort of history with her. I want to know what happened."

Lir looked into Ariana's green eyes and saw it was futile to try and redirect the conversation. With a sigh, he took her hand and they sat together on the overstuffed divan.

"Eight years ago, Schmendrick and Molly appeared on the doorstep of the old castle, begging for jobs as a cook and the court magician. Schmendrick introduced the Lady Amalthea as his niece,"

"Lady Amalthea is the magician's niece?" Ariana interjected incredulously.

Lir shook his head. He tried to think of an acceptable story to tell Ariana, knowing she would not believe the fantastic but true story about the unicorn and the Red Bull. Suddenly, the lies began to drip from his tongue like honey.

"No. She's not his niece. It was all a disguise, a ruse. Amalthea was in danger and Schmendrick and Molly were keeping her safe from the evil pursuing her," Lir was amazed at what a cool liar his was.

"How long did your father offer her protection?" Ariana questioned.

"Father wasn't really protecting her. In fact, at the end, he became a threat to her safety. But, the time she was here was like a dream. I don't remember how long she stayed. Many times, it seemed as though she had always been here, but when she left it seemed she had only just arrived."

Lir saw the flicker of pain in Ariana's jade eyes and asked, "Do you want me to continue?"  
Even though she didn't really want him to, Ariana nodded in the affirmative. "Did you love her?" she bravely inquired.

Lir stopped for a moment. This was an impossible question to answer. He felt damned no matter what he replied. Were he to answer 'yes', then he knew he would crush Ariana. However, if he said 'no', he was certain that Ariana would know he was lying. After a moment, he gave his reply.

"Before I met Amalthea, I was dead inside. Because of her, I became a hero many times over. I slayed dragons, trolls, black knights, and solved fatal riddles to win her love. During another dangerous encounter I nearly died and Amalthea brought me back to life," Lir said, artfully not mentioning the Bull or giving the true account.

"Was this during the earthquake?" Ariana interrupted momentarily.

"Earthquake?"

"Yes, the one that destroyed the castle,"

"Oh right. Yes. It _was_ during the earthquake that I nearly died," Lir had forgotten reason everyone believed caused the destruction of Haggard's castle.

"Anyway," he continued, "I told Schmendrick 'She has twice raised me from death and what will I be without her but dead for a third time?' After Amalthea left, I was constantly wishing that I could see her once more, to tell her all my heart. But my darling, I stopped wishing the moment I met you. With your gentle laughter and your kind eyes, _you_ saved me death," Lir felt relieved as he saw the golden sparkle return to her emerald orbs.

"I realized that I hadn't really known what it meant to be a true hero. Because, you see my love, the true secret of being a hero is knowing the order of things. The wicked cannot be found out and foiled before they can be wicked. Quests may not simply be abandoned, prophecies may not be left to rot. The happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story. I am not a hero because I have done things out of order. I have not achieved my happy ending and I will not have it until you are my wife. My happy ending will arrive on Erastide which is but a few days away."

With joyous tears in her eyes, Ariana threw her arms around Lir's neck and bestowed kisses on his lips. He had told her exactly what she needed to hear. She had merely needed an affirmation of his love for her. She had wanted to hear he still loved her even though his former love was back in his life.

Lir held Ariana tightly in his arms, comforting her. However, his thoughts raced as he feared damnation for his lies. The lies he had so eloquently lain before Ariana and the lies he kept repeating to his heart.

"_Amalthea is nothing to you"_ was whispered over and over, echoing in the vaults of his soul, reverberating through the emptiness, the nothing. He pulled Ariana even closer to his body, attempting to make her a shield against the glaring light of truth threatening to banish the shadows of his blessed denial.


	12. Late Night Rendezvous

_A/N: In this chapter, I'm using a small part of Shakespeare's sonnet number 116 and also a few lines from some beautiful poetry written by my dear friend Mythers. The places where the dialogue is in bold are selections from her poems. At the end of the chapter I'll include the names of the poems I have used. For those who are interested, you can check out more of her poetry at _

**Chapter 12: Late Night Rendezvous **

All of the hustle and bustle of the events of the season's festivities, the music, the feasts, the plays, were nearly forgotten in preparation for the impending wedding. The brightly hued wreaths were replaced with delicate white and cream colored decorations and all available flowers in coordinating colors were brought to the castle.

Amalthea watched these goings-on in disgust and despair. The placid disposition she had harbored for uncounted millennia still held her rigid, unable to do the things Schmendrick and Molly suggested she do to win Lir's heart again. She longed to make Lir open his eyes, to make him see, but it was obvious that he was blind to anything but Ariana. And so, this night, as she had done every night since her arrival, Amalthea drifted into slumber with bitter tears kissing the snowy skin of her cheeks to fall carelessly upon the silken pillow that supported her emotionally exhausted head.

_Through the hazy fog of sleep, the unicorn battled the winged harpy that flew overhead with talons outstretched. Her horn shone incandescently as she fought off the harpy's attack. Suddenly, Lir charged into the fight brandishing his sword at the frightening mythical creature whose claws threatened the immortality of the unicorn. _

_Before the unicorn could blink, the harpy's claws slashed through Lir's skin as effortlessly as one would bite into the soft flesh of a peach. Blood began to pour profusely from the gaping wound in his body and Lir dropped to his knees and then fell to the ground on his stomach. Suddenly fueled by anger and revenge the unicorn quickly vanquished the harpy. As she rushed to Lir's side to heal him of his malady, the unicorn had a terrible revelation. She was no longer a unicorn; she was the Lady Amalthea, standing in the middle of the Midnight Carnival and Mommy Fortuna's homemade horrors. Amidst the cries of the satyr and the manticore, Amalthea sank to the ground next to Lir. As she cradled him close to her body and his fast flowing blood stained her lavender gown, she cried out to Schmendrick for help._

"_It's no use," Lir croaked out from his tightening throat. "You can't save me Amalthea. You can't save me."_

_With those last words, Lir died in her arms._

Amalthea sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving in rapid breaths as she attempted to recover from her nightmare. Knowing any more sleep was futile, she rose from her bed and padded silently down the castle corridor. As she passed an open door, Amalthea heard Lir's voice.

"…Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds nor bends with the remover to remove. O, no, it is an ever fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken," Lir was saying as she approached the doorway.

"Your poetry has improved my lord," she spoke.

He looked at her for a moment and then blushed sheepishly. "It's not my poetry," he said.

"I didn't think so," she replied with a smile, "I heard an errant butterfly spouting the same lines once many years ago."

Lir was quiet for a moment, staring at her intently. "What was it like to be a unicorn? To be immortal?" he asked.

"**I saw the world in its blandness with no colors, no hues**. The stars were my friends for we were nearly the same age. We viewed the world with the same unchanging eyes, for nothing affected us. My home was deep in the forest near the base of a mountain and I was as soft and quick as shadows, rarely seen, except by imaginative young girls who happened to stumble into my woods," Amalthea answered.

His Majesty nodded and stepped out onto the balcony. Amalthea followed close behind him. Together they stood in the cold winter air gazing at the stars overhead.

"**Celebrating in celestial twilight, the stars look down on an evening of fantasy gliding across their glass floor with movements divine**," Amalthea said after a few beats of silence.

Lir looked at her and spoke, "That's beautiful."

Amalthea gave him a sideways glance. "Thank you my lord. A very long time ago, back when I was somewhat younger and looking for a forest of my own, I came across a near forgotten kingdom called Aracia. The princess of the realm, Xaleigha, was something of a poet and she often spouted her sonnets to me. Amazingly, they have remained with me after all these millennium," was the reply.

"Aracia… I've never heard of it," Lir commented. He was trying to keep conversation going to avoid the real topic that was sure to come up.

"I'd be surprised if you had. The kingdom was already diminishing when I chanced upon it. I'm sure that the land was divided amongst the surrounding realms," she answered and another awkward silence.

"What were you doing wondering the halls at this hour?" Lir inquired.

"In the bitter watches of the night, where my life seems to close in, dark have been my dreams of late," Amalthea responded.

"More dreams of the harpy?"

She nodded her head and told him, "Yes. But this time, you were there too. You tried to save me and I ended up causing your death." He said nothing to reply and suddenly, it finally happened. The topic they had been dancing around came to the surface. "Why don't you want me anymore Lir?" she blurted out.

"It's not that simple Amalthea," he said, pain enveloping his sapphire orbs, "You left and I moved on."

"What do I have to do Lir? **Can I die a million times to prove myself, to watch your face as my heart shatters to the ground?**" she pleaded.

"What do you want from me? I'm getting married in two days Amalthea. What do you want from me?" Lir demanded.

"I want you to speak of my beauty again with love, like you used to. I want you to hold me and feel my flesh with your hands and caress me with your fingertips. I want you to hold me forever Lir. I want you to me mine," she responded, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I can't do that Amalthea and you know it," he said harshly, roughly grabbing her wrist.

"But you want to," she countered, bringing herself closer to him. Lir made no reply as he tried to move away from her, but she countered his movements. He stopped and they stared silently at each other. No noise sounded in the room except their quickened breaths. Suddenly, they reached at each other and exchanged a desperate, passionate kiss. After this outburst of emotion, they pulled away breathless. Amalthea fell into Lir's arms and he held her delicate frame tightly against his body. Amalthea's lips rose to bestow more kisses on Lir, but to her surprise he stopped her. He dropped his arms, walked back toward his desk, and then with a frustrated cry he held his face in his hands.

"Amalthea," he said in a strangled voice, "I _can't_ do this." Amalthea stood bemused at the window as the dawning sun rose on the horizon behind her.

"I made a promise to Ariana and I'm going to keep it. I proposed to _her_, Amalthea, and I'm going to marry _her_ the day after tomorrow. This has all been a dream and just like you, I wish for something to drown it out. After this moment, I will no longer think of it again. I will marry Ariana and I'll have my happily ever after," Lir told her.

Amalthea's chest ached from holding her breath and without brushing the crystalline tears from her violet eyes, she fled from the room seeking sanctuary and comfort in Molly's soothing voice and gentle touch. Lir watched her run through the door with an emotionless expression on his face, but pain and regret like he had never felt was stirring in his heart.

_A/N: **Mythers poetry: **Painful World; _

_Twilight's Song; _

_"I'm Sorry"_


End file.
